Flores de Otoño
by Rukis Lakeru
Summary: AU. Lavi Bookman, tiene privado pensar en tonteras mágicas como hadas del bosque o jardines fantásticos. Y sin embargo, no puede huír del pueblo de Carnival, que le persigue en sueños y pesadillas. ¿Será que, no todo es producto de su imaginación? AxL.
1. La Tinta de mi Reino

Antes que nada, creo que es bueno aclarar que, la pareja no está en ese orden porque piense que se ve bonito. Esto va a tener un Allen!Seme. Ya dije, pues xD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de -man pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino. Este fanfic NO tiene fines de lucro

* * *

"_En las afueras del pueblo de Carnival, se encontraba el Castillo Caminante. El dueño se trataba de un hombre viejo, pero amable, que gustaba de tratar a los niños y siempre cargaba una sonrisa en su cara rugosa. Todos los días salía de su castillo sin excepción, a recorrer el pueblo, pasear por el parque, hacer alguna compra y pasar el rato con los pueblerinos. Se presumía que el señor tenía mucho de qué vivir. Pero siempre se le consideró un hombre solitario, al verle viviendo en ese enorme palacio. La necesidad de alguna compañía se le veía suplicante en su rostro, cada día con una arruga más._

_Habrá sucedido como hace dos o tres años, cuando nació una nueva peculiaridad en el dueño del Caminante. Todos ignoran qué sucedió aquella vez, pero advirtieron que, cada año cuando llegaba el otoño, se encerraba durante toda la temporada, y no se le veía rastro de él hasta inicios de invierno. Y cuando salía de sus paredes la sonrisa que cargaba en el rostro no era normal (Muchas veces ganó el título del mejor espíritu navideño). Salía de su hogar como si le hubiesen nacido alas, acompañaba a los cantores en sus villancicos, ayudaba con las limosnas, y resultaba ser la persona más radiante del lugar. ¿Qué pasaba durante el otoño que ponía tan enérgico al dueño del Caminante? Aquí les va el secreto._

_Lo que pasó hace dos o tres años fue un descubrimiento, de parte del dueño del Caminante, en su jardín trasero. La curiosidad llamó a su puerta un día de otoño, cuando se dio cuenta que en esa época del año, sus flores se veían más hermosas, en vez de estar marchitándose junto con las hojas secas. Cautivado por la belleza que nunca había percatado, se aventuró al campo dorado que yacía posterior a su casa. Vagando y divagando encontró un sendero de manzanas doradas, que parecía invitarle a seguir. El dueño del Caminante, recordaba estos frutos de algún libro que había leído, pero no podía decir con exactitud de qué trataban. Se dispuso a seguir el sendero, y cuando llegó al final, la sorpresa golpeó su cabeza al ver algo que no imaginaría nunca encontrarse: El Árbol de las Hespérides._

_Toda una leyenda se imponía ante él. La maravilla natural de las campanas doradas, brillaba fuertemente como si fuese de oro. Tenía ante sus ojos, nada más que la fuente que ofrecía vida eterna. De su tronco salían las dríades que se encargaban de cuidar las manzanas de oro. Volaban a su alrededor felices y radiantes. Enamorado del paisaje que veía, perdió la noción del tiempo, y se dedico que participar de ese pequeño mundo maravilloso que yacía en su jardín, durante el otoño. Se dedicó a cuidar a sus, ahora queridas dríades, cuando esta época llegaba (Que era cuando se presentaban), y las protegía de terceras personas que quisiesen apoderarse de ellas. Lo mantuvo en secreto firmemente, hasta el final del pueblo de Carnival."_

_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**

**La Tinta De Mi Reino**

**

* * *

**La mañana de la Villa Sin Nombre saludó a sus habitantes con un diluvio que desbordó sus ríos y tapió las cabañas. Destruyendo todo a su paso.

Sin embargo, las fuerzas de rescate, pudieron salvar a un niño de más o menos siete años de edad. Se encontraba muy grave y necesitaba oxígeno con urgencia. Cinco días estuvo en coma. Cinco días en lo que estuvo sometido a infinidad de tratamientos y en los que perdió su ojo diestro, en el proceso. Al despertar, se presentó a si mismo como Lavi. Tenía el cabello rojo y la mirada esmeralda. Y ahora con su ojo sin pupila, tendría que cubrirlo de alguna forma, para tapar ese defecto. Quedando huérfano desde el deslave, el hospital fue su hogar hasta ser adoptado por la familia Bookman, la cual no tenía heredero alguno. A pesar de no tener los rasgos similares a la familia, cumplía con las expectativas del cabeza del linaje... Bueno, casi todas.

­Porque a pesar de ser un chico listo, tenía algunas desviaciones que su, ahora abuelo quería arreglar.

—¡Demonios!—Y lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento, era una de ellas.

Lavi, ahora bajo el apellido de Bookman, se encontraba en su habitación, estresado y alborotado, buscando Dios-sabrá-qué, mientras lanzaba sus pertenencias al aire y volviendo su habitación un campo de batalla.

—¡No, no, no! ¡¿Dónde está mi portafolios?!—Gritaba para si el joven, de ahora 9 años de edad. Tan ocupado estaba en su angustia, que no se percató de la figura que hacía acto de presencia en sus aposentos.

—Joven Maestro...

—¡Ah~!—El llamado fue sutil, pero lo suficientemente audible como para espantar al joven pelirrojo, cayendo este de posaderas al suelo. Miles de trastos terminaron de caer mientras el chico levantaba su mirada, para encarar a la jefa de mayordomos que le había llamado. Recuperando un poco la compostura, preguntó:—¿Qué sucede?

—El Señor solicita su presencia.—Respondió con la misma monotonía de hace un rato. Finalizando su oración, la jefa de mayordomos emprendió el camino hacia el despacho de su abuelo. Lavi, acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Lulubell, terminó de acomodarse sin hacerse esperar y la siguió hasta su destino.

El camino hacia el despacho fue silencioso. Todo era silencioso cuando se trataba de una mayordomo como ella. Siempre tenía las palabras exactas que necesitaba para expresarse lo más mínimo posible. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezó a trabajar para la familia Bookman, así que Lavi estaba más que acostumbrado, a incapacidad de crear una conversación fluida, y a su rostro persistentemente inexpresivo. A pesar de que actualmente todavía le ponía los nervios de punta; era como si supiera todo lo que estuviese pensando.

Antes de que el pelirrojo se diese cuenta, ambos ya estaban enfrente de la entrada al despacho de su abuelo. Unos golpecitos en la puerta fueron suficientes para recibir un "pase" de parte del anciano que se encontraba detrás.

—Aquí está el Joven Maestro.—Anunció Lulubell. Trayendo consigo al aludido. Este siguió acercándose, hasta quedar frente a un escrito y a una silla que le daba la espalda.

—Lavi...—Dijo una voz ronca, al tiempo que la silla daba media vuelta.—Sabes por qué fue que te adopté como mi heredero, ¿verdad?

—... Puedo suponerlo.—Respondió indeciso

—Eres un chico listo, Lavi.—Empezó su discurso sin parcimonia.—Tienes una memoria fotográfica increíble y un nivel intelectual exorbitante. Prometes mucho para la familia. Tienes una muy buena herramienta encima de tus hombros. Estás consciente de eso, ¿verdad?

—Pues... Ya me lo han dicho, así que... Si, supongo.—Afirmó mientras mostraba su sonrisa despreocupada.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué desperdicias tu talento en algo como esto?—Cuestionó, al tiempo que lanzaba bruscamente, centenares de papeles llenos de bocetos. Lavi los vio caer lentamente al suelo, atónito.

Con sigilo, el joven pelirrojo se acercó a uno de los papeles que ahora yacían en el suelo, y lo tomó con intenciones de leerlo. El título leía "El Palacio del Caminante"...

...

—¿E... eso es...?... Claro.—Debía suponerlo. Si el portafolios no estaba en su cuarto, debía estar en algún otro lugar. Y cuando sus pertenencias salían de su habitación inmediatamente terminaban en el despacho de su abuelo.

—Nuestra familia siempre se ha dedicado a las ciencias políticas y a la diplomacia. Para eso debemos basarnos en hechos verídicos, comprobados empíricamente. Si quieres pertenecer a este familia, tienes que dejar de hacer estas tonterías.

—Oye, bájale ¿quieres?—Empezó a defenderse, Lavi.—Tampoco es que yo crea en estas cosas...

—Cuentos estúpidos de hadas del bosque.—Continuó, ignorando el comentario de su nieto.—¿Qué pretendes conseguir con esto?

—¡Es que...!—No supo cómo responderle. Así que optó por lo único que podría decir: la verdad—Lo soñé

—¿Cómo?

—¡Lo soñé ¿Si?! Hace unas semanas soñé con esto y no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Creí que si pasaba el sueño en los papeles, podría tener la mente despejada.

El silencio reinó en el lugar, por breves segundos. Entonces, el viejo Bookman, recogió los papeles que cayeron en su escritorio y los ordenó. La mayoría de ellos, estaban llenos de bocetos y dibujos que hacían alusión a la historia que se narraba. De allí, sacó una hoja, se la mostró a Lavi, y preguntó:

—¿Qué es esto?—El dibujo mostraba una enorme mansión antigua, aislada de un pueblo que se veía al bajar la colina donde se encontraba.

—Es... El pueblo de Carnival.

—¿Qué es Carnival?

—... Un lugar en medio de nada. Una tierra olvidada que nunca tuvo muertes, hasta que un día desapareció.

El anciano dejó la hoja reposar en su escritorio y mostró otra con la misma pregunta:

—¿Quién es el?—El siguiente dibujo mostraba la misma mansión del anterior, solo que esta vez más cerca, y en la entrada se encontraba un hombre alto y viejo.

—Él es... el caminante.

—¿Es ese su nombre?

—Bueno, en el sueño nunca le di nombre...

—Bien... ¿Qué pasa aquí?—Siguió interrogando, esta vez con el boceto de un jardín otoñal, donde salían hadas de un gran tronco, volando por toda la extensión de la hoja.

—... Nada importante. Es el jardín del caminante, con las hadas del bosque.

—Ya veo... Y supongo que esto tampoco es importante.—El siguiente boceto que mostró fue el alarmó al muchacho. El anciano de hace unos dibujos atrás se encontraba se encontraba en el jardín de las dríades. Solo que esta vez, estaba acompañado de un hada en específico, distintas de todas las demás.—... ¿O me equivoco?

La criatura que acompañaba al anciano en el dibujo, no se trataba de un hada del bosque. Era de tez blanca, cabello platinado... Y una sonrisa dulce en el rostro. Lavi sabía de qué trataba el boceto. Pero no se lo iba a decir.

—No... No es importante.—Respondió.

—Hmm... Qué raro—Decía al tiempo que sacaba más hojas del montón—Porque, para no ser tan importante, lo has dibujado más de una vez.

Los papeles pasaban por sus ojos, y el chico recordaba cada trazo de todos los dibujos que había hecho de esa hada en especial.

—¿Quién es, y qué le hace tan especial?—Preguntó serio su abuelo.

—... No es...—Lavi se encontraba inseguro de qué responderle. Ya se sentía estúpido explicándole cada boceto, no quería hablar especialmente de ese.—Es un isilwen.

—Hada de la Luna—Definió, arrastrando las palabras.

—No se su nombre.

—¿Tampoco tiene nombre?

—Si lo tiene, pero...—Dirigió su mirada al suelo por la vergüenza que empezaba a sentir.—Nunca me lo ha dicho.

—¿Nunca le soñaste un nombre?

—No, siempre que le pregunto, despierto.

—... Entonces, no es tan importante. Una vez que lo dejes de soñar, no necesitarás esto... Llévalos a la sala de reuniones, y quémalos en la chimenea.—Sentenció, terminando de lanzar los dibujos que sobraban.

—¡¿Qué?!—Alzó bruscamente la cabeza al oír las últimas palabras de su abuelo.—¡Pero si son mis cosas! No puedo, y no quiero quemarlas.

—¿Quién dijo que hablaba contigo?—Preguntó furioso, como si el hecho fuese obvio.

Inmediatamente sintió como la jefa de mayordomos, se acercaba sigilosamente hasta donde estaban ellos, recogiendo mecánicamente los papeles llenos de bocetos.

—La señorita Lulubell se encargará de ellos. Con ella puedo estar seguro que no habrá rastro de esta niñería tuya.

—Con su permiso—Se despidió Lulubell con papeles en mano, haciendo una reverencia, antes de salir del despacho.

Al cerrar la puerta en seco, el señor Bookman volvió a hablar, esta vez, con un tono más serio que antes.

—Vas a dedicarte a la Historia y a las Ciencias Sociales. Serás el pensador más experimentado del siglo, y sabrás todos los detalles ocultos de la historia. Y me vas a prometer, que nunca volverás a hablar de cosas tontas, sin fundamentos empíricos. ¿Entendido?

—... Si señor.—Afirmo cabizbajo.

—Te pondré en alguna actividad extra-cátedra cuando inicien las clases. Tal vez así mantengas tu mente despejada y no vuelvas a soñar tonterías.

—Si señor.—Repitió mecánicamente, aún sin levantar la cabeza.

—Puedes retirarte. Y ordena tu habitación. El hecho de que tengamos mucamas, no te da el derecho de hacerlas trabajar el doble.—Ordenó mientras encendía un tabaco.

—... Con permiso—De la misma forma en que se había retirado Lulubell, se despidió Lavi. Pero no se movió al cerrar la puerta tras de si. Dedico un poco de tiempo a contemplar la madera del piso, mientras trataba pensaba en las mil y un formas en las que, su abuelo pudo descubrir su portafolios. Pero sus pensamientos, fueron interrumpidos deliberadamente.

—¡Joven Lavi~!—Una voz chillona e infantil se escuchó entre los pasillos. El aludido inmediatamente alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la figura de la mucama más joven, acercándose rápidamente hacia su persona.

—Ah, hola Mimi—Saludó con una triste sonrisa a la muchacha.

—¡Tonto!—Le ofendió apenas estuvo frente a él, con un golpecito en el hombro. Con un puchero en su cara, explicó:—Por su culpa tuve que trabajar el doble. ¡Su habitación es un desastre!—Terminó ambas manos en su cadera.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah-ja, ja, Mimi!—Se disculpó con su sonrisa tonta—Lo siento, pero ya iba a hacerlo ahora.—Mimi empezó a trabajar más o menos al mismo tiempo que en que Lavi fue adoptado por la familia Bookman. De modo que se habían vuelto muy cercanos, casi como confidentes, y Lavi sentía que podía contarle todo—El abuelo me regañó... Otra vez

—¿De veras? ¿Y ahora, por qué fue?—Preguntó Mimi, cambiando su actitud, por una más comprensiva.

—¿Recuerdas los dibujos que te mostré?—Empezaron a caminar rumbo al cuarto del pelirrojo, mientras este contaba los hechos—Pues, no se cómo, pero el portafolios terminó en sus manos, y se puso todo obtuso; regañándome porque no debía pensar en esas cosas.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Y cómo lo encontró?!

—Ya te dije, no lo se. Es lo que más me perturba. Es como si viese a través de mi o leyera mi mente—Lavi empezó a hacer muecas con su rostro, imitando burlonamente al anciano. Provocando risas a su compañera.

—¿Y qué paso? ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Nada, solo pude decirle la verdad. Pero aún así mandó a quemarlos con Lulubell.

—¡Eh~!—La niña se paró en seco al escuchar esas palabras.—Pero, pero... ¡Si son tus dibujos!

—Y traté de defenderlos, pero... Al final, el viejo panda terminó intimidándome.—Confesó decepcionado de si mismo.—De todos modos, no es como si no pudiera hacerlos de nuevo... Pero el loco ese pretende que deje de soñar con el pueblo de Carnival.—Dijo refunfuñando.

—... Lo siento, Joven Lavi—Se disculpó ahora una deprimida Mimi—Ojalá pudiera impedirlo.

—Gracias, pero no importa, ¿okay?—Le justo cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación.—Ahora, quisiera estar solo ¿si? Nos vemos en la merienda—Se despidió con una sonrisa y entró al cuarto, cerrando la puerta.

Mimi permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, con un rostro indiferente frente a la puerta. Luego empezó a correr, en dirección contraria, bajando las escaleras, tropezando con la servidumbre en más de una ocasión, hasta encontrarse en la sala de reuniones. Ahí advirtió la presencia de Lulubell frente a la chimenea, arrojando unos papeles al fuego.

—¡Señorita Lulubell!—Llamó para obtener su atención—No está quemando los bocetos ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no.—Respondió secamente la mayordomo—Esto es falsa evidencia para los testigos. Estos dibujos son muy importantes, como para perderlos.—Terminando con su labor, quedó estática analizando los verdaderos bocetos que tenía en sus manos. Finalmente dio una media vuelta, para encarar a la joven mucama.—Debo agradecerte por llevarle el portafolios al Señor Bookman.

—Gracias, ¡eso fue un suicidio! entrar a su cuarto en la noche, teniendo el sueño ligero. Pero Señorita Lulubell, él no dejará de dibujar. Me lo acaba de decir.

—Es mejor si sigue dibujando. Mientras más cerca esté ese chico de Carnival, será mejor para el Amo.—Finalizó con una sonrisa final.

Ignorando la conversación que estas dos mantenían en el estar, Lavi se encontraba en su escritorio personal, llenando de tinta afanadamente una hoja de papel. Terminando su nueva ilustración, se acomodó en su asiento, contemplando el resultado final.

No importaban mucho los otros bocetos, pero quería centrarse más que todo en el hada que siempre solía acompañar al anciano de sus sueños. Una cabellera de nieve, y una piel igual de blanca, no eran características normales de un hada del bosque. Y son embargo, era el más atrayente de todos.

'_¿Algún día me dirás tu nombre?'_ Pensó con un suspiro, sin despegar sus ojo bueno del trozo de papel.

* * *

Okay, antes que nada es mejor advertirles: la historia es estúpida a más no poder XO Pero como dicen por ahí "Hasta la mierda se defiende" Así que agradeceré cualquier tipo de review...

Nos vemos~ ;P


	2. Vi una Estrella en los Cerezos

_"El dueño del Caminante dedicó todos sus otoños a cuidar de su pequeño paraíso que se escondía en la parte trasera de su jardín. Con la promesa de nunca revelarle a nadie la existencia de las dríades, las manzanas de oro y el Árbol de las Hespérides, estas criaturas depositaron toda su confianza en las manos rugosas del viejo Caminante._

_Hubo una vez, sin embargo, en que, el señor notaba algo distinto en su pequeño mundo. Escondido en las enormes raíces del árbol, se encontraba un dríade que no parecía de ese lugar. Su tez era más clara que la de un hada del bosque normal, y sus cabellos platinados no hacía juego con el resto de las presentes. La pobre criatura se encontraba en posición fetal, dándole la espalda a su espectador. Las alas las tenía gachas y deprimidas, mientras que, de sus labios escapaban suspiros musicales que entonaban una triste canción. Una melodía que rogaba a gritos ser escuchada, necesitada de amor y comprensión._

_A pesar de las discrepancias físicas en comparación con el resto de las hadas presentes, el pequeño cantor despertó la curiosidad en el viejo señor, provocando que este caminara hacia él. Ambos seres intercambiaron miradas; el anciano una de compresión, el hada una de miedo._

_Descubrió que se trataba de un hada de la luna, un isilwen. Se encargaba de las melodías nocturnas, durmiendo a los humanos con su nana. Pero tuvo un terrible encuentro con los diablillos de la noche y terminó con el brazo mal herido, las alas rasgadas (incapaz de volar) y el ojo izquierdo lastimado. El pequeño cayó en el jardín por casualidad, pero no tenía cómo regresar a su hogar. Así que, se dedicó a cantar, esperando a que alguien de su familia le escuchase._

_Enternecido por la historia del hada, este se convirtió en la favorita del dueño del Caminante. Hasta que su familia descubriese que se encontraba en ese lugar, sería como el hijo que nunca pudo tener. El tiempo pasó, y al parecer, las hadas lunares se olvidaron de la existencia del cantor albino, al igual que el pequeño isilwen se olvidó de ellos. Ahora el mundo del dueño del Caminante estaba conformado, con hermosas criaturas mágicas, y un cantor a quién llamarle hijo."_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Vi Una Estrella En Los Cerezos**

* * *

La última vez que Lavi soñó con el Castillo del Caminante, fue hace seis años. De una u otra forma, el Señor Bookman había logrado despejar la mente de su nieto, al introducirlo en actividades extra-cátedra apenas empezaban las clases todos los años, siendo estas una preocupación mayor que un montón de fantasías sin sentido, como él les llamaba.

Sin embargo, el día antes de empezar su tercer año en la escuela secundaria, la nostalgia llamó a su puerta cuando, al abrir su cajón, se encontró con el último boceto que había hecho de esos sueños. Con un suspiro, detuvo su quehacer y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio para contemplar mejor su último retrato.

_'Era pésimo dibujando, eh...'_ Pensaba de si mismo. Jamás supo el nombre de aquel ser albino que se encontraba en sus sueños de Carnival, pero a pesar de lo atrayente que era, su existencia se hundió en el olvido junto con sus sueños infantiles. Pequeño detalle que estaba empezando a cambiar en ese momento.

Aún si se tratase de inmadurez o de un mero acto infantil, Lavi se sintió con ganas de volver, una vez más, a inmortalizar al pequeño hada en su nuevo portafolios. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hizo algún boceto de Carnival o de esta bella criatura, por lo que solo tenía vagos recuerdos de cómo lucía en sus sueños (Muchos detalles tuvo que rectificarlos viendo el boceto anterior), pero al terminarlo, quedó sin aliento con el resultado final.

Su técnica había mejorado, si... Pero no era suficiente excusa para lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Durante su infancia, incluso actualmente se estuvo preguntando si era posible la existencia de alguien tan hermoso como el pequeño volador que se presentaba en sus sueños de la niñez. Tampoco es que fuese perfecto: su brazo izquierdo era rugoso y oscuro, atemorizante como si fuese el brazo de un demonio, y tenía una cicatriz en el ojo rompiendo con la armonía de su rostro. Aún así, su belleza no disminuía, incluso llegaba a ser más exótico. Poco a poco le agarró un cariño nada normal a aquel personaje ficticio, creado por su inconsciente. No despegaba la vista de esos ojos azules que le miraban con inocencia, apenado por su horrible extremidad. Se descubrió a si mismo posando sus dedos sobre el papel, como si acariciase un rostro verdadero. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el toque la puerta de su alcoba, sobresaltando al joven de 15 años de edad.

-¡Diga!-Dijo nervioso mientras guardaba deliberadamente sus bocetos en su cajón.

-¡Permiso, Joven Lavi~!-Llamó la joven mucama mientras abría educadamente la puerta de la alcoba. El pelirrojo le saludó con una sonrisa-Disculpe, pero el Señor Bookman me mandó a avisarle que terminara con su maletín.-Dijo apenada-Mañana empieza su tercer año, y ya sabe cómo es su abuelo respecto a la puntualidad.

-Si, lo se... Solo me falta preparar algunas cosas, pero ya casi termino. Gracias, Mimi.-La muchacha se despidió con una reverencia, pero antes de que pudiese salir de la estancia, fue detenida con una petición:-Saluda a Lulubell de mi parte.-Mimi se quedó callada por un segundos, antes de prometer que lo haría al muchacho, y se retirara de la habitación.

Hacía un año que Lulubell, inexplicablemente se había retirado de la Mansión Bookman. A pesar de no ser precisamente la favorita de Lavi, el tenerle estima a la gente, era muy característico de él, y el hecho de que, Mimi todavía mantuviese contacto con ella, provocaba frases de tipo "¿Cómo está?", "Salúdala de mi parte" o algo por el estilo.

Nuevamente solo en su habitación, Lavi se dirigió a la ventana, para percatarse de que, ya era de noche. Con un nuevo suspiro, terminó de arreglar sus pendientes, y sucumbió a los brazos de Morfeo, con el bello rostro sin nombre vagando en su mente. Normalmente, cuando soñaba con Carnival, era como si viviese un cuento de hadas, con sensaciones tranquilas y un buen sabor en las mañanas al despertar. Pero después de tanto tiempo olvidando ese pequeño universo que creó en su mente, lo que tuvo en lugar de una placentera noche... Fue una pesadilla.

Se encontraba en Carnival, si. Estaba en el jardín otoñal, como siempre. Pero no era el hermoso paisaje de oro con el que siempre soñaba. Al contrario, todas las plantas que irradiaban vida, se encontraban muertas, el cielo gris, amenazaba con atormentar a los habitantes con fuertes precipitaciones, y el suelo que pisaba, crujía aterradoramente. Ya no habían solo hojas muertas en el césped del jardín: ahora les hacía compañía retazos de alas y pequeños cuerpos inertes cuyos destellos de siempre, se encontraban apagados. El Árbol de las Hespérides que se imponía ante el pelirrojo moría lentamente, a medida que sus ramas decaían. Le daba miedo la escena.

-¿Qué demonios...?-Veía por todas las dirección mientras recorría el lugar buscando una respuesta. Pero en lugar de una razón, solo encontró más hadas muertas. La niebla que enseguida se presentó era densa casi sensible al tacto y le complicaba la vista. Sin embargo, pudo divisar a lo lejos, arrinconado a la orilla de una laguna, la silueta humana de alguien arrodillado. Con temor, Lavi se acercó un poco más, esperando que la imagen se volviese más nítida. La figura le daba la espalda, Lavi notó. También advirtió características familiares que le hicieron reconocer de quién se trataba: el cabello platinado... Tez incolora... El brazo oscuro... Se trataba del hada de la luna, la favorita del dueño del Caminante. Dicho hada entre sus brazos un cadáver, y debido a la distancia entre Lavi y la escena frente a su ojo, fue capaz de escuchar los sollozos que escapaban de los labios del otro presente. Intrigado por lo que pudo haber pasado, se acercó un poco más para que sus palabras pudiesen ser escuchadas:

-Oye...-Llamó con cautela.-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todo está... Así?

La silueta reaccionó al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo, y volteó su cabeza donde este se encontraba. La niebla desapareció, como cumpliendo el deseo del otro presente de dejarse ver. El alma de Lavi se partió en dos, cuando vio como el hermoso rostro que se paseaba en sus bocetos estaba cubierto de lágrimas, mezcladas con sangre ajena que habían salpicado su cara llena de temor.

-¿Tú...?-Balbuceó Lavi.-¿Eres...-¡Q-qué pasó aquí!-La verdad, no sabía qué decir en esos momentos, y al parecer el otro tampoco. Lo único que salió de sus labios, al bajar su cabeza fue:

-... Mana...-Sollozó mientras redirigía su mirada al cuerpo que yacía en su regazo.

-¿Mana?-Repitió Lavi. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que, el muerto que sostenía el hada se trataba del dueño del Caminante... Bueno, lo que quedaba de él.-¿Q-qué... Qué sucede?-Se volvió a preguntar, esta vez en un susurro.

-S... S-se llevaron a Mana-Respondió el albino al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo, mientras se aferraba con más fuerza al cadáver.

-¡¿Qué-Quiénes?-Preguntó entre balbuceos. La imagen tan horrible que tenía frente a él, le impedía hablar con fluidez.

El hada se volvió a voltear con intenciones de responder, pero se petrificó, al tiempo que su rostro se llenaba de terror. Antes de que Lavi se preguntara el por qué de la reacción, el chico gritó:

-¡Cuidado!-Tan rápido como el ojo bueno del pelirrojo pudo captar, el joven de cabello blanco, se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo al suelo y previniendo el golpe de lo que parecía ser una enorme rama.

Los dos cayeron unos centímetros más allá de donde se encontraba Lavi anteriormente. Cuando el pelirrojo se acomodó, vio con temor como un enorme sauce se movía lenta y amenazadoramente hacia ellos. Sus ramas salían de la grama, provocando que el suelo se partiese bruscamente. En el tronco se podía apreciar un par de ojos feroces. Genial, el monstruo-planta podía dónde se encontraban. El par que yacía en el suelo no tardó nada en levantarse y echarse a correr, siendo Lavi, arrastrado de la mano por el hada.

-¡¿Q-q-qué diablos fue eso?-Preguntaba, tratando de salir del shock. Pero no recibió respuesta.

En vez de eso siguieron corriendo por sus vidas. Al parecer el arbolito estaba furioso.

Llegaron hasta la puerta trasera de la mansión la cual, al parecer estaba descuidada. Sin que Lavi pudiese objetar palabra alguna, fue empujado dentro de la enorme morada por el joven albino.

-¡Quédate aquí! -Le ordenó. Estaba liso para regresar al temeroso jardín cuando las palabras del Joven Bookman retumbaron en la estancia.

-¡¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¡¿Qué crees? ¡Voy a detenerlo por supuesto!

-¡¿A la mata-mutante? ¡Oh, No!-Lavi deliberadamente detuvo al otro chico con un agarre de su brazo tinto.-¡Eso es un suicidio! ¡Ni creas que voy a dejarte ir!-Le ordenaba con enojo.

-¡Es mi culpa que eso esté aquí!-Explicaba, tratando de librarse del agarre.-¡Debo detenerlo!-Gritaba más duro, a medida que los pasos del enorme sauce se escuchaban más cerca.

-¡Ya acabo con todo, ¿qué más tienes que perder?

-¡No quiero perderte a ti, también!

-¡...!-La oración resonó en las paredes del lugar, y Lavi soltó sin darse cuenta el brazo del chico. Curioso por la afirmación del hada, pregunto pasivo:-... ¿Quién eres?...

La pregunta no fue respondida... El tiempo se paralizó... Las puertas se abrieron bruscamente dejando ver al furioso sauce en su esplendor... Y antes de que, algo más pudiese decirse, una enorme y gruesa rama atravesó el cuerpo del hermoso niño de cabellera plateada, dejando su corazón a la vista del joven Bookman.

Impactado, asqueado, horrorizado... Lo único que sabía era que, tenía que salir de ahí. Pero antes de que Lavi pudiese mover un músculo, el suelo que pisaba lo hundió como arena movediza. Pronto, cayó en la nada. Desde arriba caía una lluvia de sangre, acompañadas de una risa cínica e infantil. Ya no quería estar ahí. Quería gritar por ayuda. Y lo hizo.

Un grito tan fuerte que resonó en su conciencia, y trajo a Lavi Bookman a la realidad, quién cayó fuertemente al suelo

-¡Mierda!-Susurró entre jadeos, al darse cuenta de que, su nariz empezaba a sangrar por el golpe. Trató de retener el derrame con una mano, con el menor movimiento posible. Por alguna razón, estaba sudando frío, y su ojo inútil le molestaba.

-¡Joven Bookman!-Oyó gritar a una empleada, desde el otro lado de la puerta.-¿Sucede algo?

-¡No!-Respondió reteniendo la hemorragia con su mano.-Estoy bien, no se preocupe.

Siendo ignorada su alegación, la puerta fue abierta, para mostrar, nada más y nada menos que a la nueva mucama. Una joven excéntrica de apenas unos años mayor que Lavi, con un gusto extraño en peinados, y de no ser porque el uniforme de servicio era obligatorio, estaría todo el día en Kimono también. Con sus ojos bien abiertos, advirtió las gotas de sangre que caían de la mano del pelirrojo.

-¡Joven Bookman!-La muchacha en seguida corrió hacia donde se encontraba Lavi, asustada.-¡¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se encuentra bien? Espere, ya traigo algo para...

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.-Interrumpió el chico-Puedo ingeniármelas. Gracias de todas formas, Cho.-Agradeció con una sonrisa.

Apenas la mucama se retiró, Lavi cambió su cara por una más adolorida. Como pudo se encaminó al baño, para tratarse el sangramiento. Se recostó en la pared con la cabeza hacia arriba, con un pedazo de papel sanitario en sus fosas nasales para retener el derrame, y con un suspiro, derramó sus músculos, tumbándose al suelo. Su ojo derecho le seguía doliendo, pero la molestia se iba poco a poco. Tendría que regresar al hospital un día de estos para averiguar a qué se debía la repentina molestia.

Salió del baño, cuando estuvo seguro de que su nariz no volviese a sangrar. Revisó su reloj, y advirtió que, solo faltaban tres minutos antes de que sonase su alarma. Así que, en vez de perder el tiempo, empezó a alistarse para el colegio. En ese momento si fue necesario despejar su mente en algo que no estuviese relacionado con las hadas. Con el pasar del rato, el dolor que sentía en su ojo despareció, lo que era un alivio para él.

Para cuando la alarma sonó, la criada que había pasado antes, volvió a entrar con intenciones de atender al joven, solo para encontrarse con un Lavi ya listo, terminando de ajustar su corbata.

-¡Ah, buenos días Cho!-Saludó con su tonta sonrisa, al percatarse de la presencia de la muchacha.

-... Buenos días...-Regresó el saludo extrañada-Creí que volvería a caer dormido.

-Nah, digamos que hoy quise moverme más temprano.-Dijo despreocupado, sin quitar su sonrisa.

-... Bien, como sea. El Señor Bookman tuvo que salir en la madrugada, para una reunión de emergencia en el exterior.-Anunció la criada mientras se adentraba al cuarto, para terminar de acomodar las pertenencias del pelirrojo.

Como todos los días de escuela, el primero del año empezaba con un Lavi que salía temprano de la Mansión Bookman. Su casa era de las primeras de la urbanización privada, por lo que no era del todo un sacrificio el salir de ella caminando; además, el pelirrojo prefería mil veces caminar a cualquier sitio que tener que usar el auto tan sofisticado que era la limusina. Al pasar la caseta que daba la entrada a la urbanización, advirtió los pétalos rosáceos que caían lenta y delicadamente en el ambiente. Los árboles de cerezos solían florecer en esta época del año, y siempre se había vuelto costumbre el relajarse cuando les veía caer. Una suerte que la escuela privada tuviese árboles de Cerezo en sus patios; podría dormir tranquilamente en sus troncos, durantes los recesos.

Y hablando de colegio, antes de que Lavi se diera cuenta, ya estaba a una cuadra del edificio educacional, a juzgar por las personas uniformadas contemporáneas a su edad que iban en la misma dirección. Algunos conocidos le saludaban, y él les devolvía el saludo con su sonrisa despreocupada. En eso estaba, hasta que divisó a lo lejos dos figuras muy conocidas para él. Uno de ellos cargaba su lacio cabello en una coleta, mientras que la muchacha que le acompañaba llevaba el suyo cortito y bien peinado. Siendo el primer día de clase, Lavi no perdió la oportunidad de saludarlos como era debido.

-Kanda-Reprendió la chica a su acompañante.-El año anterior de decomisaron la katana cinco veces, ¿cuántas veces te la tienen que quitar para que entiendas que no la puedes traer?

-El resto del club de Kendo puede traer la suya al colegio, ¿Qué problema tienen con Mugen?-Refutó molesto.

-El problema no es... Mugen-Explicó, tratándose de acostumbrarse al nombre con que, el chico había bautizado su arma.-Es solo que, el año pasado, amenazaste a cuatro estudiantes y a un profesor con él.

-¡Tch! Ellos se lo merecían.-Aclaró refunfuñando.

-Aún así...

-¡Ja!-La conversación del par fue interrumpida, cuando un destello rojo se atravesó entre ellos, tomando deliberadamente la katana de un impresionado Kanda. Lavi saltó entre ellos, haciendo una pose ridícula frente a sus dos amigos, provocando risas en la chica.

-Conejo estúpido ¡¿Qué pretendes?

-¡Yo~, Madame Lenalee!-Saludó heroicamente, aún en su pose estúpida a la muchacha.-Aquí está el poderoso y andrógino espadachín que traerá la paz a la tierra-Cantaba en su numerito:- ¡Yuu, El Pelo-Lindo! ¡Sientan la ira de mi shamp-¡Agh!-El cocazo que recibió, fue cortesía de Kanda, muchas gracias.

-Te lo mereces por idiota, Cíclope.-Culminó Kanda mientras recuperaba su Mugen.

-Buenos días, Lavi-Saludó Lenalee con restos de risa en su voz.

-Hola, Lena, Yuu.-Regresó el saludó, diciendo el último nombre burlonamente.

-¿Por qué te siento más estúpido que ayer?

-Si Lavi, estás muy animado, más de lo normal-Tradujo Lenalee, la frase malintencionada del japonés.

-Ja, ja, nah, solo quería divertirme un poco antes de que inicie la ceremonia de apertura. Ya saben después de eso, el colegio será traumático, al menos para Yuu y para mi.-Los tres retomaron el camino al colegio, a paso despreocupado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Lenalee.

-¿No te acuerdas? El enfermo de tu hermano es el guía del tercer año.-Explicó Lavi con fingido miedo.-Como Yuu y yo somos tus amigos, ¡nos tendrá a monte!

-Si, y será peor para ti si sigues llamándome por mi nombre.-Advirtió aterradoramente, Kanda.

Siguieron conversando, y bromeando rumbo mientras la cantidad de estudiantes en camino aumentaban. Desgraciadamente, Lavi estaba tan ocupado metiéndose con el cabello de Kanda que ignoraba a la gente que tenía en frente. Esto por supuesto, provocó que tropezara bruscamente con uno de los estudiantes de primer año.

-¡Ah, Perdón!-Se disculpó preocupado. Había tumbado al pobre chico al suelo, y sus pertenencias se regaron en la entrada.-Déjame ayudarte.-Sugirió al tiempo que se agachaba con las intenciones de ayudar al victimado.

-No te preocupes.-El pelirrojo se paralizó al escuchar esa voz lejanamente familiar. No había tenido la oportunidad de verle la cara a la persona que había tumbado hasta el momento. Así que, cuando alzó la cabeza para verle el rostro, quedó estupefacto.

El jovencito llevaba su cabello castaño, más o menos corto. Y no llevaba marca alguna en el rostro. Pero la mirada celeste, y la dulce sonrisa que mostraba le daban la misma sensación que cuando pensaba en el hada de sus sueños. Por el breve momento que cruzaron sus miradas, el Joven Bookman sintió nostalgia. Sin embargo, ese mismo momento, fue interrumpido por la frase impredecible que lanzó su amiga:

-¡Oh, Allen! ¿Por fin pudiste inscribirte?-La duda golpeó su cabeza, a penas vio como Lenalee se acercaba a ellos ¿Dónde se habían visto antes?

-Je, je, Si, al final mi custodio cedió y metí mis papeles apenas los firmó.-Decía triunfante el castaño, mientras se ayudaba de Lenalee para levantarse. Por su parte Lavi seguía en la misma posición, sin mover un dedo.

-¿Ustedes... Se conocen?-Salió la pregunta por si sola de sus labios.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas el viaje a Londres que hice por un mes? Él estaba como tutor en el curso intensivo de inglés, y nos hicimos amigos.-Respondió con una sonrisa.

-... Ya... Ya veo.-Dijo Lavi todavía sin saber qué hacer. Lentamente se levantó del suelo, pero siguiendo dirigiéndole al jovencito una intensa mirada.

-Allen, ellos son Lavi y Kanda.-Presentó la descendiente china a sus dos amigos.-Son de tercer año. Chicos, Allen va a empezar su primer año en la secundaria, sean amables con él ¿si?

-¿Primer año?-Preguntó Kanda.-¡Tch! Ya veo por qué parece un brote de habas. Eres un enano todavía.-Finalizó mal intencionado.

-¿"Brote de Habas"?-Repitió ofendido el chico.-Bueno, al menos no parezco tan afeminado.-Insultó con lasciva.

-¿Y a quién te atreves a llamar afeminado?-Secundó el japonés

-Al único afeminado que tengo en frente.-Si, se podían ver chispas y llamas destellantes entre el par. El niño no tenía pelos en la lengua, los tres mayores decidieron.

-Eh... Chicos cálmense, ¿recuerdan cómo debe ser una primera impresión?-Sugirió Lavi.

-No te metas~-Advirtieron al unísono el par, con una mirada asesina, dejando atónito a Lavi.

-Descuida, se llevarán bien.-Afirmó segura la chica con unas palamditas en el hombro del pelirrojo.-Bueno, ya estamos frente al colegio, es mejor seguir antes de que suene la campana.-Sugirió mientras se adentraba al edificio. Kanda le siguió sin más que decir, pero Lavi por su parte decidió quedarse a ayudar al nuevo chico a recoger sus cosas que seguían en el suelo. La acción llamó la atención del castaño, y este no hizo más que mirar como el mayor le ayudaba en silencio.

-No tenías que ayudarme.-Rompió el silencio en una oración pasiva.

-Pero quiero.-Refutó en el mismo tono. Levantó su mirada hacia el menor, y una vez más sus miradas se cruzaron. El sentimiento de nostalgia le invadía una vez más, al tiempo que caían más pétalos de Cerezos en su entorno. El chico al parecer se percató del ojo fijo sobre él, y se sintó incómodo.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó.

-No, nada.-Respondió.-Te llamas Allen, ¿verdad?

-Si.-Afirmó un poco más relajado.-Allen Walker.

-"Allen Walker"...-Repitió para si. Por alguna razón, le hacía feliz saber su nombre completo. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción dijo:-Es un placer. Soy Lavi Bookman.-Culminó sonriente, extendiendo la mano al otro chico.-Espero llevarnos bien el futuro.

-Si.-Allen recibió la mano en señal de saludo, también contento con el encuentro.-Yo también lo espero.

Después de recoger todas sus cosas, Allen Walker se levantó para seguir su camino, sin esperar al otro. Por su parte, Lavi se encontraba inexplicablemente feliz de este encuentro que acababa de tener. No pudo explicarse porque le alegraba tanto saber el nombre de aquel joven que tanto se parecía a la hermosa criatura del jardín otoñal.

_'Con que así te llamas... Allen'_, pensó con una sonrisa que le fue imposible quitar mientras se dirigía al edificio con el resto de los estudiantes.

* * *

Cualquier comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia, vía review ;p


End file.
